GinHiji's time
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: Another Gintama's fanfiction, so these characters and the story's sets is'nt mine. warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Smut, BL,BOYxBOY so, please click "back" if you were dont like story kind of this Sinopsis: ada suatu masa saat Hijikata ingin jalan-jalan malam dan bertemu seseorang... note: image is'nt mine, (c) to owner


Title: Slip Slip Slip

Pairing: Hijikata x Gintoki (Gintama)

Genre: Yaoi, hardcore, smut, pschological, comedy. (mungkin)

Length: One-shot

Rate: M 20+

* * *

><p>"Ngh…"<p>

Terdengar erangan lembut dari semak-semak. Hijikata yang sedang menenangkan diri di taman, beranjak dari kursi dengan cepat. Dia melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar sembari menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat.

Sebagai seorang Shinsengumi, harusnya Hijikata menangkap pemilik suara itu karena melakukan hal tidak senonoh, tapi entah kenapa barang miliknya malah mengeras dan itu bukan hal baik.

Hijikata melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu tujuannya, yang dia tahu adalah menghisap rokok kuat-kuat agar dirinya bisa tenang.

"YO!"

Hijikata menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mengenali suara itu tanpa harus melihatnya. Tanpa menjawab, Hijikata membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah.

Orang yang mengganggu pikirannya ada di hadapannya.

Dengan resah Hijikata terus melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar tanpa tahu tujuannya.

"YO!"

Lagi. Hijikata kembali memilih jalan lain.

"Yo!"

Lagi. Kali ini Hijikata melewatinya dengan pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"YO!"

"Hah… hah… hah… Jangan mengikutiku!"

Gintoki sedang berdiri di samping mesin penjual minuman, meminum susu stroberi yang baru dibelinya—untuk ketiga kali. "Ah! Jangan bercanda! Kan kamu yang mondar-mandir di depanku!"

Hijikata tahu kenyataannya. Kakinya yang membimbingnya ke orang ini dan membuat miliknya semakin resah.

"Kamu berkeringat…" ucap Gintoki sambil menyeruput susu stroberinya.

"Tentu saja! Aku baru berjalan berkilo-kilo karenamu!"

"Karena aku? Memang apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Hijikata melempar pandangan ke arah lain. Mulutnya terbungkam. Dia selalu bisa membalas perkataan Gintoki tapi tidak kali ini. Yang mengganggu pikirannya ada di hadapannya. Yang membuat resah hatinya ada di hadapannya. Yang membuat barang miliknya semakin mengeras kini ada di hadapannya.

"Na Hijikata-kun, ada apa? Kamu terlihat pucat…"

Tiba-tiba Gintoki ada di belakangnya.

"G-Gak k-kok. A-Aku g-gak ap-apa-apa…" jawab Hijikata berusaha menjauhi Gintoki.

Hijikata terkejut bukan main, barang miliknya yang menjadi sumber keresahannya disentuh Gintoki. Tepat saat itu juga bulu tengkuknya merinding hebat. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Jauhkan tangan-ngh ah…"

UPS! Hijikata menutup mulutnya cepat.

Gintoki yang mendengar suara itu malah tersenyum licik dan memainkannya dengan lembut.

"Nghhh… AP-APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN SIALAN?! Ini di tempat umum!" ucap Hijikata sambil memegangi tangan Gintoki dengan maksud melepas tangannya dari barang milikknya yang sudah sangat keras. Bahkan Hijikata merasa celananya tahun lalu—sialnya, karena keresahan hati, dia asal saja memakai celana—yang sudah sempit.

"Sedang memainkan benda 'ini'," ucap Gintoki tanpa mau melepas tangannya dan malah memainkannya dengan lihai.

"Ngh…"

"Nah, bahkan suaramu saja sudah seperti itu…"

"Ja-Jangan main-main… lepaskan tanganmu!" walau berkata seperti itu sebenarnya Hijikata sangat tidak ingin Gintoki melepas tangannya dari barang miliknya yang kegirangan karena disentuh si pembuat keresahannya.

Terdengar pintu bergeser, tanda dibuka.

Seorang warga pemilik rumah keluar dan melihat keadaan, "Tadi aku mendengar ada orang bertengkar di sini. Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi…"

Pemilik rumah itu kembali menutup pintu rumahnya dan mematikan lampu.

"Aduh aduh… hampir saja…" ucap Gintoki asal.

"Kamu kira ini gara-gara siapa? Cepat lepaskan tanganmu!"

Gintoki tersenyum licik, "Betul nih mau dilepas?"

"I-Iya lah…" ada nada enggan di dalam jawaban Hijikata.

"Mau dilepas dan selesai atau mau dilepas dan aku masukkan milikku?" goda Gintoki.

Tawaran Gintoki itu tentu saja Hijikata akan memilih yang kedua, tapi dia malah mengatakan hal lain, "Te-Tentu saja dilepas bodoh!"

Gintoki langsung melepas tangannya dari barang milik Hijikata yang sudah panas.

Gintoki bisa melihat ada raut kecewa di wajah Hijikata saat ini.

"Kalau begitu boleh dong aku dapat hadiah karena menurutimu?"

"Ap-Apa?" tanya Hijikata bingung.

Gintoki tidak bilang apa-apa dan malah menarik tangan Hijikata. Entah kenapa Hijikata nurut saja ditarik Gintoki. Entah senang karena ditarik oleh seorang Gintoki atau merasa kecewa karena Gintoki menghentikan permainannya sehingga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

* * *

><p>Saat sadar, mereka sudah berada di Rovu Rovu Hotel.<p>

"Di mana kita?"

"Kamu seperti Dora saja. Kamu kan Shinsengumi, harusnya tahu tempat apa ini. Dan lagi, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita ke tempat ini," ucap Gintoki sambil melepas kimononya.

Hijikata yang wajahnya memerah langsung menunduk melihat barang miliknya yang sudah semakin besar dan terasa panas.

"Ada apa Hijikata-kun? Ayo sini…" ucap Gintoki di atas ranjang.

"Jangan seperti om-om mesum begitu!"

Walau begitu, Hijikata tetap mendekati tempat tidur membuat senyum di wajah Gintoki semakin lebar.

Gintoki langsung menarik Hijikata yang berjalan sangat lambat-malu-malu lalu merangkak di atasnya.

"Hei… kamu sudah gak sabar kan? Wajahmu merah loh…" goda Gintoki.

"Si-Siapa bilang?!"

Gintoki langsung saja mencium bibir Hijikata dan melumatnya. Gintoki terus mencium dan menjilati bibir Hijikata dan memaksa masuk ke dalam. Awalnya Hijikata hanya diam tapi akhirnya dia menuruti juga permintaan hatinya: menyerah dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka beradu dengan lembut. Terdengar erangan lembut Hijikata.

Hijikata yang tadi memberontak saat barang miliknya yang sudah membesar dipegang Gintoki kali ini pasrah. Bahkan erangan-erangan lembut tidak lagi dia sembunyikan.

Tangan Gintoki menyelinap ke dalam celana Hijikata dan memainkannya dengan lembut. Gintoki bisa merasakan napas Hijikata yang semakin panas.

Gintoki mengakhiri ciumannya, memberikan Hijikata ruang untuk menarik napas. Selagi itu dia membuka reseleting celana Hijikata lalu melihat wajah Hijikata yang tersipu.

Gintoki melihat kalau Hijikata sudah tidak sabar karena itu dia ingin bermain-main.

Gintoki kembali mencium bibir Hijikata dan kali ini langsung disambut lembut tapi penuh nafsu oleh Hijikata. Tangan Gintoki perlahan melepas seragam Shinsengumi Hijikata lalu mengelus badan Hijikata yang halus.

Tanpa sadar, Hijikata kembali mengerang lembut saat puting miliknya dimainkan Gintoki.

"Ngh…"

Tidak sabar, barang milik Hijikata semakin membesar di balik celana dalamnya tetapi Gintoki malah asik memilin puting Hijikata dengan lidahnya sementara tangannya memainkan puting satunya lagi.

Gintoki lagi-lagi tersenyum licik saat mendengar erangan tidak sabar Hijikata. Dia memainkan dengan lembut dari kiri ke kanan dan terus seperti itu sampai saat terdengar erangan keras dia berhenti.

"Kamu sudah selesai?"

"Ten-Tentu saja belum Bodoh!"

"Baguslah," Gintoki tersenyum.

Gintoki menjilati cairan di celana dalam Hijikata dan membuat barang milik Hijikata kembali membesar.

"Tapi omong-omong Hijikata-kun. Kenapa kamu cepat sekali keluar hari ini?"

"Bu-Bukan urusanmu… ngh…"

"Apa kamu sudah memainkannya sendiri tadi?"

"Aku gak akan melakukan hal itu!"

"Bagusalah…"

Gintoki membuka celana dalam Hijikata dan barang itu langsung berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Ja-Jangan melihatnya terus!" ucap Hijikata dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kalau jangan melihat, apa harus "dimakan"?"

Hijikata tidak menjawab malah melihat ke arah lain membuat Gintoki kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu…"

Gintoki langsung memasukkan barang milik Hijikata yang berdiri tegak ke dalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya lembut. Samar-samar terdengar erangan lembut Hijikata.

Satu tangannya memainkan bagian bawah dan satunya memainkan lubang milik Hijikata.

"Ap-APA yang kamu lakukan?!"

Gintoki tidak menjawab dan terus memainkan lubang dengan gesit sembari mengulum lembut barang gagah itu.

CRRTTT

Gintoki merasakan sesuatu di dalam mulutnya. Gintoki melepaskan permen kesukaannya lalu menjilat sisa cairan di bibirnya.

"Oi oi jangan bilang kamu sudah mau keluar lagi Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata tidak bisa menjawab. Dia terlalu merasa senang. Dia dan barangnya yang kini dipegang Gintoki.

"Ampun deh…"

Gintoki membuka laci di samping tempat tidur lalu mengambil sesuatu dari situ. Sebuah cincin berukuran besar. Gintoki memasukkan sebuah cincin hingga merosot ke bagian bawah barang milik Hijikata.

"Apa itu?"

Tanpa menjawab Gintoki kembali melakukan hal lain pada barang milik Hijikata.

"Kamu gak boleh keluar lagi."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Gintoki, Hijikata melihat barang miliknya sudah diberi-entah-apa-namanya yang pastinya dia yakini dia tidak akan bisa keluar sesukanya. Walau tadi juga sebenarnya bukan keinginannya untuk keluar.

Gintoki kembali memainkan lubang Hijikata. Tadi dengan dua jari kini dengan tiga jari yang membuat erangan Hijikata menjadi-jadi.

"Kamu menyukainya Hijikata-kun?"

"Hah hah hah…"

Hijikata hanya mampu memberi jawaban dengan napasnya yang memburu. Dia merasakan barangnya mulai sakit dan bertambah besar tapi tidak bisa keluar.

Gintoki mengeluarkan jarinya dan kini menjilati lubang itu.

Slurp…

Gintoki juga mencium bahkan memberi sedikit gigitan di barang milik Hijikata dan sukses membuat erangan hebat keluar dari mulut Hijikata juga badan Hijikata bertambah kejang.

Hijikata sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan cairan di dalam barang miliknya yang sekarang semakin membengkak.

"A…ku su…hah…dah gak ku…at hah hah lagi…"

Gintoki tersenyum licik, "Apa?"

"Masukkan… tolong… hah hah hah nghh…"

Gintoki memainkan barang milik Hijikata lembut dan membuat barang itu semakin membengkak.

"Sekarang?"

Gintoki membuka celananya dan barang miliknya terlihat gagah di sana.

Bukannya memasukkan ke lubang bawah Hijikata, dia malah memasukkan barang miliknya ke dalam mulut Hijikata yang berusaha mencari udara.

Gintoki memaju-mundurkan pantatnya dengan lembut. Sesekali Hijikata tersedak tapi erangannya lebih tidak terelakkan.

"NGHHHH…"

Gintoki menikmati kuluman pada barang miliknya sementara tangannya menjangkau barang milik Hijikata dan memainkannya. Dugaannya benar, hal itu membuat kuluman Hijikata pada barangnya semakin enak.

"Ayo Hijikata-kun, lakukan dengan baik."

Cairan-cairan yang sudah tidak tahan berada di dalam barang milik Hijikata keluar, mengalir melewati penutup di ujung barang milik Hijikata yang tadi Gintoki pasang.

Gintoki menarik barang miliknya, "Kamu sudah keluar lagi loh…"

Gintoki kembali ke bawah dan membuat "pengaman" di barang milik Hijikata menjadi "aman" agar tidak mengeluarkan cairan apa-apa lagi. Mengencangkan ikatannya.

"Sa-Sakit…"

"Apa? Enak? Ah, Hijikata-kun kamu memang paling hebat membuatku senang."

"Aku bilang sakit Bodoh! Lepas itu!" ucap Hijikata sekuat tenaga dan berakhir dengan ngos-ngosan mencari udara.

"Gak mau! Nanti kamu keluar lagi."

"Kalau begitu cepat masukkan punyamu!"

"Ha?"

Hijikata tersipu dan menurunkan kedua tangannya ke arah lubangnya. Menarik dua belahannya ke arah yang berbeda sehingga lubangnya terlihat jelas.

"Kumohon…" ucap Hijikata dengan tersipu.

"Ampun deh… mau gimana lagi…"

Gintoki memasukkan barangnya ke lubang Hijikata. Belum seperempat masuk, Hijikata sudah meringis dan mengerang lembut.

"Apa kita sudahi saja?" goda Gintoki.

"Jangan… teruskan…"

"Aku gak akan mundur lagi bahkan kalau kamu meminta," ucap Gintoki dengan senyum licik.

Gintoki mendorong pantatnya sehingga barang miliknya masuk ke lubang Hijikata, setengah. Setengah lagi. Masuk lagi seperempat. Gintoki mulai meringis. Lubang yang sering dia masuki entah kenapa masih saja sesempit ini membuat barang miliknya sakit. Tapi dia suka sensasi ini.

BLUP

Masuk semua. Terdengar napas lega dari keduanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gintoki menarik pantatnya dan medorongnya lagi. Seiring dengan gerakan Gintoki, Hijikata juga mengerang semakin jadi. Selain karena dia merasakan sensasi enak dan sakit di lubangnya dia masih mengkhawatirkan barang miliknya yang sekarang semakin membesar bahkan bisa terlihat urat-uratnya.

"Sebenarnya orang ini tipe S kah?" pikir Hijikata sambil terus berusaha mencari udara.

Gintoki semakin cepat melakukan permainan, semakin cepat juga terdengar erangan dari Hijikata dan semakin cepat juga terdengar desahan napas di antara keduanya.

"Sakit! Aku sudah gak tahan. Gintoki lepaskan benda itu…" pinta Hijikata tapi tidak diindahkan Gintoki.

Hijikata meremas kuat-kuat seprei yang dia tiduri.

Gintoki malah memainkan barang Hijikata. Naik-turun-naik-turun.

Semakin cepat gerakan Gintoki semakin cepat, cepat, cepat dan…

Aghhhh~

Terdengar erangan panjang Gintoki dan Hijikata merasakan cairan hangat di dalam lubangnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kan? Cepat lepas benda itu. Apa kamu gak lihat barangku sudah mau meledak?"

Bukannya menjawab atau melepas, Gintoki kembali bermain masuk-keluar dengan gerakan lembut dan semakin cepat.

"Sialan. Kamu mau keluar berapa kali? Selain itu, berapa banyak stokmu hah?" ucap Hijikata dengan susah payah tapi toh nyatanya dia mengerang keenakan juga.

Semakin sakit di barang miliknya semakin kuat juga 'gigitan' lubangnya setiap Gintoki tarik-ulur barang miliknya.

Semakin cepat lagi, semakin cepat. Gintoki melepas barang yang tadi dia pasang di barang milik Hijikata dan langsung saja cairan keluar dari lubang kecil di ujung barang milik Hijikata. Gintoki langsung menutupnya dengan ibu jari dan memainkannya. Naik-turun-naik-turun. Erangan Hijikata semakin menjadi. Tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam seprei. Badannya semakin mengejang. Keringat yang mengalir juga semakin deras.

Gintoki semakin cepat. Memundur-majukan barangnya, memainkan barang Hijikata dengan tangannya.

NGHHH

NGHH

NGHHHHH

NGHHHH

HAH

HAH HAH

HAH HAH

HAH

HAH HAHHHH

ARGHHHH~

Lepas

Cairan keluar dengan bebas dari lubang kecil barang Hijikata.

Terlihat wajah lega Hijikata sekaligus bahagia.

Gintoki langsung jatuh di pelukan Hijikata dan merangkak ke samping Hijikata.

Keduanya tidak bisa berbicara lagi dan langsung tertidur. Kelelahan.


End file.
